I Know What Love Is
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Suite de drabbles réflectifs sur la relation entre Dean et Castiel, inspirés chacun par une ou plusieurs strophes d'un magnifique poème d'amour. Beaucoup d'angst (désolée d'avance) et possibles spoilers pour la saison 9 !


**Salut tout le monde, je me suis lancée dans quelque chose de différent alors je ne sais pas du tout si ça vous plaira^^' (revieeeews ?). J'ai eu besoin d'écrire récemment, pour des raisons personnelles qui ne vous intéressent pas, et j'ai donc renoué avec ma veille amie, la poésie. **

**Je suis tombée sur ce magnifique poème d'amour par Abdul Wahab et chacune des strophes me rappelait un moment particulier entre Dean et Castiel, réel ou fictif. Donc voilà; les mots en gras dans les vers sont ceux qui on été mon "déclencheur".**

**Bonne lecture !**

**"I know what love is" by Abdul Wahab**

_"I know what seeing is!_

_**As I saw you that day for the first time**_

_So I know what liking is!"_

Le tonnerre éclatait au-dessus de leurs têtes, la tôle ondulait tel un océan déchainé. La porte - pourtant condamnée - s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une silhouette s'avança dans la pièce, indiscernable, auréolée d'étincelles. Dean et Bobby réagirent vite. Ils tirèrent. En vain. L'être s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire à mi-chemin entre la compassion et le mépris. De deux doigts, il toucha Bobby, qui s'effondra comme si on lui avait soudainement retiré tous les os du corps.

Il ne restait plus que Dean et _lui_, et l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Elle se fit plus calme, plus intime, plus troublante. Le chasseur se jeta sur lui et le poignarda en désespoir de cause. Mais ses ressorts habituels n'eurent aucun effet et le couteau tomba à terre, ne lui laissant guère d'autre choix que d'échanger quelques mots avec l'inconnu.

Les répliques volaient de l'un à l'autre avec la fluidité d'une hirondelle, tandis que sans le savoir, ils se rapprochaient, leurs paroles tissant entre eux des liens prédestinés. Et une chose surprenante se passa; la tête penchée sur le côté, la créature plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme et elle le _comprit_. Intuitivement, elle sut tout de Dean mais Dean ne sut rien de l'étrange sentiment qui le gagna alors.

_"I know what __**striking**__ is!_

_As I stroke stone against stone_

_So I know what the spark is!"_

_I know what __**rubbing**__ is!_

_As I rubbed heart against heart_

_So I know what __**love**__ is!"_

_- Oh, Cass... !_

L'infinité de façons avec lesquelles on peut prononcer un simple nom ! Eblouissante, assourdissante. Leur vue se brouillait, comme pour laisser le plus de place possible aux autres sens, pour ne pas les déranger dans leur but de mieux sentir et ressentir; sensations découvertes, mémorisées, chéries, surpassées. Leur peau nue frottait si fort l'une contre l'autre qu'elle les brûlait presque, mais s'ils s'étaient embrasés, les flammes de leur amour léchant dangereusement les draps blancs, ils ne l'auraient même pas remarqué.

_"I know what __**caring**__ is!_

_As I had been used to it since we met_

_So I know what soft __**touch**__ is!"_

Castiel était toujours présent dans les pensées de Dean, surtout lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas pendant des semaines, et quand cela arrivait, il était aussi - voire plus - inquiet que si Sam avait disparu.

L'ange flottait comme l'espoir irréaliste d'un bonheur à la lisière de son esprit, comme un rêve dont au réveil, on ne garde qu'une sensation subliminale, que la réminiscence d'un bien-être oublié. Bien sûr, cela se gâtait de temps à autre. Personne n'avait dit que ce serait facile. Pourtant, ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout, soldats du bien, amants du libre arbitre, qu'ils fussent blessés ou simplement à bout de souffle, un simple contact et leur monde se remettait à tourner.

_"Je suis là; tu es là; tout va bien."_

Mais qui de Dean ou de Castiel soutenait vraiment l'autre ?

_"I know what __**fire**__ is!_

_**As I had been burning along with you**_

_So I know what nectar is!"_

Castiel était pris au piège dans le cercle de feu sacré. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Dean ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Il ne voyait que l'ange et ses yeux sombres vrillés sur lui, remplis du désespoir rageur d'avoir été trahi par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais vraiment, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils voulaient hurler, mais leurs gorges étaient nouées, étranglées par les liens qui les liait trop fortement à présent, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, _mais souviens-toi ce que nous étions avant tout cela _!

- Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots ?

- J'étais là. Toi, où étais-tu ?

De bien plates paroles ne laissant rien entrevoir de la partie immergée de l'iceberg, cependant les mots n'avaient jamais été leur fort. Alors ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, lèvres serrées, poings fermés, mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut leur propre reflet, car ils brûlaient tous les deux dans les flammes du même enfer qu'ils s'étaient infligé mutuellement.

_"I know what __**compassion**__ is!_

_As I have experienced it with you_

_So I know what __**affection**__ is!"_

C'était trop tard. Les yeux de Dean s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'il regardait, impuissant, sa mère conclure un pacte avec le démon qui viendrait pendre sa vie dans une dizaine d'années. Son père se réveillait en sursaut, l'air sifflant dans ses poumons à nouveau alimentés, et sa femme le serrait dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Il tituba et se rattrapa à la portière de l'Impala. S'il avait conduit plus vite, s'il avait compris plus vite, s'il avait agi plus vite-

Une main se posa sur son épaule droite et arrêta le cycle de ses remords comme par magie. Il sursauta et se tendit en un pur réflexe de chasseur, mais c'était seulement Castiel. Expression bien réductrice, car à cet instant, ce n'était pas _seulement_ Castiel, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ses yeux céruléens étaient presque aussi humides que les siens, si bien qu'il se demanda si un ange pouvait pleurer. Sa main était chaude, même à travers sa veste, elle irradiait et se fondait presque dans sa chair, c'était tellement réconfortant... Il aurait repoussé n'importe quel geste du même genre d'habitude, mais c'était différent, c'était _lui_. Son visage exprimait tant de peine et de regret, s'il avait su à quel point Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir changer son destin, à quel point il aurait voulu que Dean ait une vie heureuse...

Les épaules de Dean retombèrent mais pas son regard.

_"I know what __**addiction**__ is!_

_As I have been addicted to the smell of you_

_So I know what __**obsession**__ is!"_

C'était une nuit comme les autres.

_Sans lui_.

Il réajustait sans cesse le trenchcoat dont il se servait comme oreiller, _son_ trenchcoat, mais vraiment, ce n'était qu'une excuse, qu'une tentative pour essayer de se rappeler à quoi cela ressemblait de le toucher.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il enfouit son nez dans le tissu beige, respirant à plein poumon. Il reconnut le sang, le cuir du siège de l'Impala, l'alcool, l'hamburger, mais surtout, son odeur à _lui_. Légère et roborative comme l'odeur de la terre après une pluie diluvienne, comme une forêt de pin, comme l'air marin...

Et ses larmes coulaient encore et encore, et il retenait ses sanglots jusqu'à s'en éclater la poitrine pour ne pas réveiller Sam à côté de lui. Castiel était devenu son obsession, son fétiche, sa religion, celui qu'il voulait plus que tout cette nuit.

_"I know what __**memory**__ is!_

_As I have experienced the __**break up**_

_So I know what the __**hurt**__ is!"_

Ce qui avait été Castiel s'avança dans les eaux claires du réservoir, les bras dressés vers le ciel nuageux. Dean arrivait en courant, trop tard, comme toujours; la chevelure d'ébène de l'ange venait de disparaitre sous la surface. Il y eut comme un bruit d'explosion, d'immondes tentacules noirs se propagèrent dans toutes les directions et Dean se réveilla en sursaut dans une chambre de motel.

Il en avait vu de biens pires, de mort, mais pourtant celle-ci restait coincée dans son cerveau et se rejouait inlassablement chaque nuit, le torturant, de mèche avec sa culpabilité.

Le rêve, il pouvait le supporter, mais pas la réalité, car rien ne pouvait le sortir du cauchemar qu'elle était devenu.

_"I know what __**mistake**__ is!_

_As I have been the victim of misjudgement_

_So I know what __**reconciliation**__ is!"_

- Tu es le dernier gars sur le banc, alors désolé, mais maudit ou pas, je te prends. Et de toute façon, on est tous maudit ! Est-ce que je ressemble à un porte-bonheur, peut-être ?!

Castiel fixa longuement Dean, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres roses.

- ... Quoi ?

Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais je sens comme une pointe de pardon dans ta voix.

Dean ricana.

- Ouais, je suppose qu'on va tous mourir demain, alors...

Il put presque voir la poitrine de l'ange se gonfler de gratitude.

- Très bien, j'irai avec toi et je ferai de mon mieux.

Et tout était dit. Ils revenaient au point de départ, l'ardoise était effacée, lavée par les larmes. Et ce sentiment d'être à nouveau entier, complet, invincible ! Aussi magnifique que le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ensuite sur le coffre de l'Impala.

_"I know what __**longing**__ is!_

_As I have suffered from __**emptiness**_

_So I know what she is!"_

Dean soupira, les yeux fermés. Il s'était réveillé. Encore. Certains matins, il aurait souhaité ne jamais se réveiller. Par exemple quand Castiel manquait à l'appel. Et quand son frère l'abandonnait pour faire dieu sait quoi. Heureusement, sa flasque, elle, ne le quittait jamais. Il dévissa le bouchon et la porta à ses lèvres, buvant une grande gorgée de Scotch qui lui tiendrait lieu de petit déjeuner. Il savoura la sensation de l'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge en s'infiltrant en lui comme un poison.

Mais une fois flétrie cette sensation, le vide revenait, et il se rappelait les mots de Famine: "Tu n'as pas faim, Dean, parce qu'au fond de toi _tu es déjà mort_".

Ce qui était vrai la plupart du temps; il ne se sentait vivant que lorsque Castiel était près de lui.

_"I know what __**losing**__ is!_

_As I have lost in the rough __**wind**_

_So I know what I __**miss**__!"_

- Le sang de Kévin est sur mes mains ! Je retrouverai Gadriel, et je buterai ce fils de pute, mais... tout seul.

- Alors va, Dean, je te retiens pas.

Une partie de Dean aurait pourtant voulu que Sam le fît. Il serra les dents et s'éloigna sur le pont battu par les vents, sans jeter un regard à Castiel qui avait assisté à leur dispute, légèrement en retrait.

Il ne l'aurait pas pu supporté.

Castiel fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sam avant d'hausser les sourcils, perplexe. Depuis quand ses pieds suivaient automatiquement Dean sans son accord ? S'il ne s'était pas rappelé que Sam avait besoin de lui, il serait probablement reparti avec lui. Hélas, il ne le pouvait pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'ils réconcilient les deux frères, rien de bon ne leur arrivait jamais quand ils étaient séparés...

Mais était-ce vraiment un but altruiste, ou juste un prétexte pour ne pas quitter Dean, chose qu'il avait déjà trop faite par le passé ? Au fond cela avait peu d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il partait, seul, et la silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur - les épaules carrées, les jambes arquées - s'engouffra dans l'Impala.

Quand la portière claqua, l'ange eut une drôle d'impression au niveau du cœur, comme s'il était resté coincé entre elle et l'habitacle. Malgré le fait qu'il lui manquait déjà, _lui_, son sourire, sa force, sa fragilité, Castiel avait confiance en eux plus qu'en leur futur, parce que quoi qu'il fût, ils s'en sortiraient ensemble, comme toujours. Après tout, ils étaient les deux extrémités d'un élastique qui, fatalement, s'éloignaient, pour ensuite revenir l'un vers l'autre avec plus de force.


End file.
